


At Last I See the Light

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Sweet, almost disgustingly sappy, post rescue mission, set in The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serum made Steve's eyesight better. He had never realised how much he missed, being color blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/gifts).



> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not really sure if colorblindness works like this?

Steve's eyesight was exceptionally good, some might even say supernaturaly good. Steve knew that.

Obviously, he knew that the serum had not only rid him of his color-blindedness but also made his eyesight stronger than that of the average Joe's. Not that it was much use to him, touring with his "star-spangled singers" and playing a Hitler-punching monkey for the crowds.

But once he (and Peggy and Howard) stole the plane so that he could defy orders, go into enemy territory and rescue Bucky, once he held Bucky in his arms, once he knew they were both finally together, lying on the cold hard forest ground, he looked up at the sky.

He gasped. It took his breath away!

So many tiny shiny specks, so far away! There were thousands of them, no, there were millions, billions! More than he could count! And it was unbelievable and amazing because Steve could _finally_ see the stars!

All of them!

Their light was gentle and soft and Steve had to blink rapidly to get rid off the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes.

They were - _beautiful_.

He had never seen anything so beautiful. And surely, there wasn't anything as beautiful anywhere. There couldn't be!

"You okay, Steve?" came from the dark shape layed across his chest. Bucky's voice sounded a bit strained. Not that Steve could blame him for being a bit on edge after what he went through.

"I'm amazing," he breathed out, squeezing Bucky's shoulder to make sure that he was really there, that this was really happening. 

_And he was, it was!_

He realised that he may have sounded a bit too dazed when Bucky raised himself from his comfortable position atop him and cursed.

"I told Dernier those mushrooms weren't safe!"

"I'm fine, Bucky."

Steve laughed quietly and cupped Bucky's face to stop him from getting up to go yell at Dernier.

Bucky's face was rough against his touch, shaving equipment not being easy to come by during his captivity or in the forest. Bucky's eyes, though? There was nothing rough about the way Bucky was looking at him right now, all soft and warm with millions and millions of stars reflected in his irises.

And Steve realised that he had been wrong before.

The beauty of the night sky alone paled in comparison with the galaxies hidden in Bucky's eyes.

"I can actually see the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> for Katie, because why not? also, she's Katie :)


End file.
